1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a urethane resin laminate, a fixing roll, a fixing belt, an image fixing device, a transparent plate for a platen, a document reader, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technique of providing the surface of a substrate material with a material having self-repairability as a protective layer to repair cracks generated on the surface of the protective layer is tried.